Brian King Joseph
Brian King Joseph was an electric violinist act from Season 13 of JayGT. He finished the competition in 3rd place. Brian will return for JayGT: All-Stars II, and again for JayGT: The Champions II. Background Brian King Joseph is more than just your typical jaw-dropping phenomenal performer. Nicknamed "The King of Violin", BKJ is the Revolutionary Electric Violinist of the 21st Century. A self-taught and self-produced Master of his own craft, the rebellious prodigy seeks to Change the game; bringing a unique, refreshing, modern exciting twist on the timeless instrument. While many of us can get lost in the new digital age of music, BKJ is keeping real music alive. His unmatched skill, speed and phenomenal chops have wowed the Internet, gaining over 15 million views worldwide within the first year. BKJ has received recognition from Chris Brown, Fetty Wap, Machine Gun Kelly, Keke Palmer, Mike Posner and Snoop Dogg. A Washington DC Native, BKJ has made a name for himself in the music scene since the age of 4. He has performed with major touring acts such as George Clinton & P Funkadelics, Machine Gun Kelly, He has toured the country with his charting Reggae band Lucky Dub, were personally requested to perform for the Mayor of DC and Supreme Court Justice Sotamayor. He has appeared on hit TV shows such as "MTV Real World" and several commercials. In 2012, he was offered a Full Presidential Scholarship at the prestigious Berklee College of Music in Boston, MA. BKJ was the catalyst and first winner of MTV's latest Music Competition, "Cover of The Month". After receiving over 26 Million claps (likes) within a one-month period, BKJ was personally selected by Mike Posner as the Winner and described as - "a beast violin" - BKJ consistently collaborates with lifestyle brands, independent designers, and event programmers for both sponsored and private events such as weddings (reception & ceremony), ribbon-cutting events, club openings, private parties etc Brian King Joseph composes and produces all of his music independently. http://www.briankingjoseph.com/bio Audition Brian King Joseph's audition in Episode 1305 consisted of playing DJ Snake's and Major Lazer's "Lean On" on the electric violin. Hard by his performance, JayDK hit the Golden Buzzer, sending BKJ straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Brian King Joseph's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1311 consisted of playing "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy on the electric violin backed by a quartet of dancers. JayDK, Smack, and Saf gave him standing ovations. BKJ received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals along with Glennis Grace. Semifinals Brian King Joseph's Semifinals performance in Episode 1314 consisted of playing Coolio's "Gangsta's Paradise" on the electric violin. JayDK, Cards, and Saf all gave him standing ovations. BKJ received enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, instead of Oliver Graves and Vivien Vajda. Top 10 Brian King Joseph's Top 10 performance in Episode 1316 consisted of playing "Heartless" by Kanye West on the electric violin. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave him standing ovations. BKJ received enough votes to advance to the Finals, instead of Front Pictures. The Finals Brian King Joseph's first Finals performance in Episode 1317 consisted of reprising his Top 10 performance, playing Kanye West's "Heartless" on the electric violin. JayDK, Cards, Smack, and Saf all gave him standing ovations again. Brian's second performance consisted of playing Lukas Graham's "7 Years" on the electric violin while his girlfriend took to the keyboard. (Jay later realized he made a mistake by allowing Brian to do this one, as his real-life Judge Cuts performance has still gone unused). Either way, Jay and Cards still gave him standing ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 1318, Brian King Joseph performed a duet of "Roundtable Rival" with Season 5 act Lindsey Stirling, as Duo Transcend performed tricks on the trapeze. Brian was revealed to have finished the competition in 3rd place, placing above Daniel Emmet and Géométrie Variable, but below Mochi and Zurcaroh. Category:Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 13 Acts Category:Season 13 Instrumentalists Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 13 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 13 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 13 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 13 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 13 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 13 Grand Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:All-Star II Acts Category:All-Star II Instrumentalists Category:The Michael Speaks Award Category:Threepeaters Category:TC 2 Acts Category:TC 2 Instrumentalists